Śmiech diabła
by Mrocznusss
Summary: AU. Czasy współczesne. Orion dostał nową, bardzo kuszącą pracę, więc wraz z rodziną przenoszą się na zachód kraju. Syriusz i Regulus będą musieli od tego czasu chodzić do publicznego liceum. Starszy Black jest przerażony wizją uczenia się do matury i obcowania z "szaraczkami". Młodszy natomiast ma dziwne przeczucia odnośnie Croucha i czuje, że jego uśmiech zapowiada kłopoty.


Markowe słuchawki wylądowały na piramidzie nieposkładanych ubrań, które wręcz wylewały się z torby. Samotna, czarna skarpetka, po chwili zastanowienia, zsunęła się z tej sterty na podłogę w cichym proteście.

Syriusz, który do tej pory ze skupieniem obracał telefon w rękach, kopnął torbę z całej siły, posyłając ją aż pod łóżko. Po chwili na nikomu winną walizkę posypała się cała seria kopnięć, której towarzyszyły wściekłe krzyki chłopaka. Syriusz uspokoił się przynajmniej na chwilę, gdy telefon wydał z siebie znajomy dźwięk oznajmiający przyjście wiadomości. Black odgarnął przydługie włosy z twarzy i usiadł powoli na łóżku, wyświetlając wiadomość.

_„O której wylatujecie?" _

Chłopak rozmasował nasadę nosa, przyglądając się małemu awatarowi jego dziewczyny, która wysłała mu wiadomość. A w zasadzie jego byłej od wczoraj dziewczyny, po tym jak oboje uznali, że sześćset pięćdziesiąt cztery kilometry różnicy to jednak trochę za dużo. Niemniej jednak, Clara uparła się, że się z nim pożegna na lotnisku. Jeszcze jeden głupi pomysł do jej obszernej kolekcji.

Black wszedł do menu, a później odtworzył ostatnie zdjęcia. Biwak ze znajomymi nad jeziorem, w tym i z Clarą. Właściwie, dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna pojawiała się na każdym zdjęciu, najczęściej z nim samym, gdy się całowali, trzymali za ręce lub robili głupie miny.

Westchnął. To była jedna z niewielu dziewczyn, z którymi nie zrywał po dwóch, trzech tygodniach i naprawdę myślał, że na trochę dłużej im się ułoży, a tu bach! Niespodzianka. Ojciec dostał nową ofertę pracy i wszyscy razem musieli się przeprowadzić na drugi koniec kraju. Nie pomagały żadne kłótnie, tłumaczenia a w końcu i prośby – ojciec przyjął posadę, kupił nowe mieszkanie, a papiery jego i Regulusa zostały już dostarczone do nowej szkoły.

I teraz Syriusz musiał spakować całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, pokończyć znajomości i pojechać gdzieś tam na zachód, którego nigdy nie lubił.

_„16:15 O której przyjdziesz?" _

Odłożył telefon na goły materac i podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając jak powinien spakować to wszystko, co mu zostało, do tak małej torby, kiedy był dopiero w połowie, a już wszystko się wylewało.

— Przeszkadzam?

Regulus puknął kilka razy w drzwi, by zachować pozory grzeczności i podszedł powoli do brata. Usiadł obok niego, omiatając były pokój Syriusza przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— Chyba ostatnio było tutaj tak czysto, zanim się wprowadziłeś — rzucił luźno, zerkając na reakcję brata. Syriusz pozostał niewzruszony i by zająć czymś ręce, przytrzymał sobie wieko walizki i zaczął upychać ubrania nogą. — Nie zmieszczą się w ten sposób, trzeba je poskładać. — Usiadł na podłodze i zaczął powoli składać w kostkę każdą koszulkę brata i każdą parę spodni. Syriusz jeszcze przez chwilę bił się z myślami, ale ostatecznie usiadł obok niego i zaczął mu pomagać.

— Clara przyjdzie na lotnisko — powiedział po chwili ciszy, nie zerkając nawet na Regulua. Czuł, że powinien się z nim tym podzielić.

Regulus nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Ułożył w rzędzie wszystkie komiksy brata i włożył je na same dno. Tuż obok poukładał gry komputerowe i płyty, a dopiero na tak przygotowane podłoże zaczął kłaść ubrania, w międzyczasie pakując gdzieś słuchawki. Okazało się, że po spakowaniu poukładanych ubrań zostało jeszcze trochę miejsca na kosmetyczkę i ciężką, skórzaną kurtkę, którą przygnietli paskami do spodni i butami.

Większość rzeczy już w poniedziałek została zabrana przez ekipę od przeprowadzek, a oni zostawili sobie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, by tą długą podróż odbyć w całości samolotem, a na miejscu na spokojnie się rozpakować.

— Gotowe. Mama kazała ustawić walizki przy wyjściu zanim przyjedzie taryfa. Syriuszu? — Reg zatrzymał się w połowie kroku do wyjścia, spoglądając na brata, który wpatrywał się w ekran swojego telefonu, zaciskając wolną rękę na pasku od torby na laptopa.

Black wyłączył wyświetlacz i schował telefon do kieszeni. Wykasuje wszystkie zdjęcia Clary na lotnisku. Tak, to będzie dobry pomysł.

— Chodźmy.

Postawił walizkę przy drzwiach, obok trzech identycznych i rozejrzał się po opustoszałym mieszkaniu. W prawdzie, żyło się tutaj trochę jak w akwarium, ponieważ cała jedna ściana salonu była wielkim oknem, przez które bez wstydu zaglądali sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka, ale coś w zielonej, skórzanej kanapie i topornym stoliku do kawy sprawiało, że czuł się tutaj dobrze i komfortowo.

Teraz nie było ani kanapy, ani stolika. Nie było też stołków barowych przy półściance robiącej za minibar, czy okropnego dywanu w tandetne ornamenty. Nawet fikus gdzieś zniknął i stali teraz w wielkim, pustym pokoju, przyglądając się jak ojciec kończy dopalać papierosa i rozmawiać ze swoim przyszłym szefem przez telefon. Sądząc po dźwiękach, matka była jeszcze w łazience i marnowała ostatnie chwile w ich mieszkaniu na poprawienie makijażu.

— O czym myślisz? — Regulus bezczelnie przysiadł na jego torbie i zaczął bawić się zamkiem.

— O tych wszystkich laskach w naszej nowej szkole — odpowiedział lakonicznie. Brat kiwnął powoli głową, przyjmując takie wytłumaczenie do świadomości.

— A tak naprawdę?

Ciężko było zwieść Regulusa. Szczególnie, gdy już umyślił sobie, że Syriusz przeżywa rozstanie z Clarą. Dziewczyna jak dziewczyna, nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Będą inne – lepsze, gorsze, ale będą.

_Chociaż może trochę prawdy było w tym myśleniu Rega_, myślał Syriusz, gdy przypominał sobie, że nie mógł tak bez żalu usunąć wszystkich jej zdjęć ze swojego telefonu, o komputerze nie wspominając, a przecież trzeba było jeszcze zmienić status na Facebooku i pogodzić się z tym, że w jego galerii dalej będą tkwić ich wspólne selfie.

— Myślę, że to chujowo, że musimy wyjechać, bo ojciec chce więcej zarabiać. I tak wyrabia ponad średnią krajową i nawet zaproponowano mu awans, a dla niego to dalej mało. — Głos Syriusza z każdym słowem bardziej przypominał warczenie.

Regulus tylko kiwnął głową, zostawiając zamek torby w spokoju, gdy matka wyszła z łazienki. Gdy dłużej się na nią patrzyło, dało się zauważyć, że i jej nie była na rękę ta nagła przeprowadzka. Nie była kobietą, która lubiła zmiany. Wolała osiąść w jednym, ale wygodnym miejscu i stamtąd przyglądać się wszystkim wariacjom. Nigdy też nie mieszkała na zachodzie, więc nie wiedziała czego spodziewać się po tamtejszych ludziach.

— Spakowaliście wszystko? Na pewno nic nie zostawiliście? — Starała się dyskretnie wytrzeć spocone dłonie od sukienkę, ale nie wyszło jej to najlepiej. Żaden z synów nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Tak, mamo, na pewno — zapewnił ją Regulus, podnosząc się z syriuszowej torby, gdy ojciec do nich podszedł. — Zabraliśmy wszystko.

Orion Black poklepał starszego syna po ramieniu, zdając sobie sprawę z jego straty i z papierosem w ustach wyprowadził walizkę swoją i żony do windy. Cienka smuga dymu ciągnęła się za nim smutno.

Syriusz wyszedł za nim gwałtownie, obijając swoją torbę o róg, a za nim wyszła Walburga, nerwowo postukując obcasami. Regulus został jeszcze na chwilę w mieszkaniu sam, chłonąc ostatni raz ten obraz i nie bez żalu zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Gdy okazało się, że ich lot będzie opóźniony o pół godziny, nawet matka uległa presji i wyszła z ojcem zapalić. Ani Syriusz, ani Regulus nie byli jeszcze na tyle dorośli, by bez mrugnięcia okiem palić przy rodzicach, chociaż oboje w tym momencie mieli na to ochotę. Syriusz dodatkowo chciał jeszcze rzucić telefonem o ścianę, ale Regulus mu go przezornie zabrał.

_„Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady wyrwać się z domu. Miłej podróży." _

Przeklęta baba! Syriusz był tak wściekły, że dał się jej wykiwać, że uwierzył, że przyjdzie się z nim pożegnać, że... że jej na nim zależało. A teraz nawet nie miał się na czym wyładować!

— Co za nerd — mruknął obok niego Reg, sprawdzając coś na tablecie.

— O czym ty znowu pierdzielisz? — Syriusz zajrzał mu przez ramię.

— No zobacz, totalny no-life. O ten, okularnik. — Wskazał bratu wysokiego, trochę kościstego chłopaka z okularami-kujonkami o czarnej czuprynie i głupim uśmiechu. — Naprawdę, jak ludzie mogą codziennie wstawać i patrzeć w lustro, mając taką twarz?

— Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? —Black rzucił Regowi podejrzane spojrzenie. No bo kto to widział, by zajmować się szukaniem jakiś nerdów w internecie, gdy miało się zmienić miejsce zamieszkania? Powinien rozglądać się za ładnymi dupami!

— Jest z twojego roku, możliwe, że będziesz z nim w klasie. Pomyślałem, że trzeba cię uprzedzić zawczasu.

— Ty lepiej nie lookaj mojej przyszłej klasy, a swoją, ciołku. — Stuknął brata palcem w czoło, ale dokładniej przyjrzał się zdjęciu klasowemu.

Nie sprawiała zbyt dobrego wrażenia, to trzeba było przyznać. Nerd-okularnik, ciota życiowa, anemik, ruda dziewczyna, której źle z twarzy patrzyło, same niskie blondynki i kilku przeciętnych gości. Szału nie było.

— A udało ci się znaleźć zdjęcia innych klas? — Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, że znajdzie tam jakiś normalnych znajomych.

— Nie, tylko oni wstawili swoje zdjęcie na główną stronę szkoły. O moim roczniku nic mi nie wiadomo. Cudów nie ma co się spodziewać, to nie jest prywatne liceum.

— Zaraz... jak to nie jest prywatne? — Syriusz spojrzał na brata zaskoczony. — Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że _nasza matka_ posłała nas do _publicznej_ szkoły?

— Jeżeli nie prywatne to publiczne. Chyba, że znasz jakiś inny rodzaj, wtedy chętnie posłucham.

Jeszcze nie byli na miejscu, nawet nie wylecieli, a Syriusz nienawidził ich nowego miasta. Przecież oni chodzili nawet do prywatnego przedszkola, gdzie opiekunki dbały o to, by dostawali najlepsze smakołyki i stawały na rzęsach wachlując uszami, by czuli się jak najlepiej. W następnych latach było podobnie. Co więcej, Syriusz nigdy nie musiał się martwić tym, że nie przejdzie z klasy do klasy, bo jego rodzice płacili _zbyt dużo_, by jakikolwiek nauczyciel pomyślał o zatrzymaniu go w tej samej klasie na drugi rok.

A teraz co? Miał tak spokojnie pójść do zwykłego liceum, pełnego przeciętnych, biednych ludzi, gdzie na stołówce będzie musiał jeść to samo radioaktywne jedzenie, co pozostali?

— Reg, a może matka ze stresu postradała rozum? Moglibyśmy się odwołać, że była niespełna umysłu i podjęła decyzję pochopnie, a wtedy jakieś przyjemne, prywatne liceum by nas na pewno przygarnęło, jestem tego pewien!

Regulus zmarszczył brwi.

— To tylko liceum, Syriuszu, uspokój się. — Reg całkiem nie podzielał paniki brata i tym bardziej nie widział różnicy, jak miałoby być w publicznym, a w jak prywatnym liceum. On, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, zawsze uczył się na bieżąco i pisał testy wyłącznie w oparciu o własną wiedzę.

— A pomyślałeś o tym, co będziemy jeść?

— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli...?

— Reg — Syriusz zaczął bardzo powoli. — Czy przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat swojego życia widziałeś by raz, _chociaż raz_, nasza matka ugotowała nam obiad? — tłumaczył mu jak dziecku.

— No... nie. Ale przecież będzie tam bar, prawda? — Nadal nie wiedział, do czego zmierzał Syriusz.

— Nie, Reggie, to nie będzie bar. To będzie STOŁÓWKA. A pamiętasz, co Norman mówił o stołówce, jak go starzy przenieśli na jeden semestr do publicznej szkoły?

W tym momencie Regulus pobladł na twarzy i zrobiło mu się słabo. O tak, pamiętał dokładnie, o czym mówił wtedy Norman Cahill. O bezsmakowym sosie, rozgotowanych kawałkach kurczaka, kolorowej brei na talerzu, która miała być sałatką, zimnym jedzeniu, chlebie odgrzewanym w mikrofali, mrożonkach włożonych do zupy, bo nikomu nie chciało się obierać świeżych warzyw...

Jeżeli Regulus nie miał żadnych kłopotów z uczeniem się pośród zwykłych szaraczków, to z brakiem posiłków wysokiej jakości miał duży problem. Można było spokojnie powiedzieć, że obaj mieli „pańskie podniebienia" i nie jadali byle czego, a na pewno już nie tego, co było zrobione z podejrzanych składników.

Na domowe jedzenie nie było co liczyć. Walburga Black latała w tą i z powrotem z jednego pokazu mody na drugi i w całym swoim życiu użyła tylko kilkakrotnie czajnika, a Orion jadał w pracy i wracał dopiero po dziesiątej wieczorem, więc ich synowie posiłki jedli głównie w szkole, a w weekendy całą rodziną wybierali się do restauracji, ewentualnie jadać obiadki z firmowymi kolegami ojca.

— Syriuszu... nie możemy tak o tym myśleć. Nie masz pewności, że będzie tak źle. Nie patrz tam na mnie! Zabroniłem ci patrzeć na mnie_ tym_ wzrokiem!

Syriusz miał swoje spojrzenie zranionego szczeniaka, którego używał na Regulusie, gdy chciał coś wyciągnąć od matki poprzez niego i choć Reg dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brat go wykorzystuje, nie umiał przejść obok tej miny obojętnie.

— Reg... jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją! Musisz przekonać matkę, by nas przepisała póki jeszcze jest czas. Inaczej umrzemy z głodu, a ja będę musiał zacząć się uczyć! — Zakończył dramatycznym tonem, zwracając na nich uwagę kilku przechodzących osób.

I wtedy Regulus zrozumiał, o co tak naprawdę chodziło.

— Znów chcesz przebimbać cały rok — powiedział spokojnie. — Po moim trupie. Nie będziesz mi więcej przynosił wstydu, jako niewykształcony casanova. Nie mam zamiaru przekonywać matki do czegokolwiek. Jak nie zdasz to twój problem.

— Reg!

— Koniec tematu. — Regulus wrócił do przeglądania głównej strony ich przyszłej szkoły, całkowicie ignorując obecność Syriusza.

— Ale... ale to okrutne, Reggie...

* * *

Przez całą podróż samolotem nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Obaj mieli założone słuchawki i wpatrzeni byli w świecące ekrany. Tylko raz przepychali się o to, kto powinien trzymać łokieć na ich wspólnym podłokietniku, ale ostatecznie Syriusz wziął poduszkę od stewardessy, pokazał bratu język i poszedł spać, kończąc tym samym spór.

* * *

— Nie wyglądają na zadowolonych. — Walburga co rusz spoglądała na niezadowolonego Regulusa, który na czas drzemki brata zabrał jego laptop i oglądał jakiś film.

— Przyzwyczają się. Nie powinnaś się tym martwić na zapas. — Orion uderzał rytmicznie palcami o wysuwany blacik i mocno ściskał rękę żony. Już drugą godzinę nie mógł zapalić, co przyprawiało go o frustrację. Trzeba było przepłacić i wynająć prywatny samolot. Wtedy on mógłby nakarmić raka, a chłopcy mieliby nie dość, że oddzielne fotele, to i dostęp do internetu. Wszyscy zadowoleni, bo Walburgdze było wszystko jedno, dopóki miała brandy w samolocie do dyspozycji. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, czego jego żona tak bardzo obawiała się latania.

— A co zrobisz, gdy im się tam nie spodoba? — Do tego, robiła się strasznie nadopiekuńcza. Oczywiście, względem dzieci, nie jego. Kto by się martwił o Oriona.

— Nie dramatyzuj na zapas. To tylko liceum. Syriuszowi został jeszcze rok, Reulusowi dwa. To nie jest wieczność. Zanim się obejrzysz pójdą na studia, wyprowadzą się i któryś w końcu zadzwoni, że jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży i nim się obejrzysz, będziesz babcią.

— Przecież to straszne! — Walburga złapała się za serce, mało nie wylewając brandy na swoją granatową sukienkę.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Jestem za młoda, by być babcią!

Orion powstrzymał się od stwierdzenia, że jego żona była starsza od niego o cztery lata i nie zaliczała się już do młodych trzydziestek. Ani nawet dobrze wyglądających czterdziestek. Dobry Boże, przecież ona była po pięćdziesiątce! Chociaż nie, lepiej było jej o tym nie wspominać.

— Oczywiście kochanie. — Ucałował jej dłoń. — Napij się zanim lód się rozpuści. Nie lubisz ciepłej brandy.

Żona na szczęście go posłuchała i resztę lotu spędziła drzemiąc, oparta o jego ramię. Orion powoli głaskał ją po włosach, zastanawiając się nad swoją nową pracą. W prawdzie, sądy wszędzie były takie same, różniły się naprawdę niewieloma przepisami, ale mimo to miał lekkie obawy w związku ze swoją nową kancelarią. Tym razem miał już nie siedzieć w prokuraturze i wysyłać do więzienia przestępców, a bronić ludzi... którzy nie zawsze mieli legalne interesy i starali się omijać prawo jak tylko się dało.

Może zbyt pochopnie przyjął tę ofertę? Na razie było za późno – nowe mieszkanie, szkoła chłopaków, nowa pracowania dla Walburgi... Pozostało mu tylko wierzyć, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

* * *

Powiedzenie, że Walburga była podpita, było niedomówieniem. Ona była zwyczajnie pijana i gdyby Orion nie trzymał jej cały czas w pasie, nie szłaby prosto. Regulus zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do stanu matki „po locie" i wiedział, że dłuższy sen i owoce jej pomogą, by wróciła do bycia sobą.

Teraz musieli tylko z Syriuszem wypakować torby z taksówki, podczas gdy ojciec zajmował się matką. Jedna z nich, chyba jego własnej, zablokowała się kółkiem o boczek bagażnika i torbę Syriusza, że musiał się z nią mocno siłować. Ile łatwiej by było, gdyby była materiałowa!

—Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Bagaż chwilę później stał już przy regulusowych nogach, a jego rączkę ściskał niewysoki brunet o sympatycznym uśmiechu, który mimo wyglądu, nie miał większych kłopotów z wyciągnięciem jej z bagażnika, a kto lepiej niż Regulus mógł wiedzieć, ile ważyła walizka?

— Barty Crouch. Mieszkam w tej samej klatce. Widać, od dzisiaj będziemy sąsiadami. — Chłopak wyciągnął do niego dłoń na powitanie, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Wydawał się Regulusowi... dziwny.

— Regulus Black. — Uścisnął dłoń. — Dzięki za pomoc.

— No problem. — Barty zamachał ręką, bagatelizując sprawę. — Do zobaczenia, Reg.

Crouch zdążył się minąć jeszcze w klatce z Syriuszem, nim zniknął Regulusowi z oczy w mrokach korytarza. Reg nawet nie zauważył, że Syriusz pstryka mu palcami tuż przed oczami. Coś było w tym brunecie... coś, co sprawiało, że Reg miał niepewne odczucia co do niego.

— Zawiesiłeś się?

— Nie jestem komputerem. Ja się zamyślam. Chodźmy na górę. — Zamknął klapę bagażnika i dał znak kierowcy, że może odjeżdżać. Mimo to, tuż przed wejściem do klatki, kierowany przeczuciem, spojrzał w górę i napotkał wzrok Barty'ego Croucha, który spoglądał na niego przez okno klatki schodowej, uśmiechając się w ten dziwny sposób.

Jak dobrze, że mieszkali na innych piętrach.

* * *

Ich meble wyglądały obco w tym mieszkaniu.

Wszystko było nowe i lśniące, na ścianach nie było nawet najmniejszej plamy, a podłoga nie miała ani jednej rysy. Za to zielona kanapa nosiła ślady podrapań po kocie ciotki Lucretii, stolik od kawy miał kilka rys po tym, jak mały Syriusz próbował go przekroić nożem, rączki przy szafkach były lekko powycierane od używania, dywan był tu i ówdzie wypłowiały, abażur od lampy miał urwane dwa czy trzy frędzle...

Walburga nie lubiła wyrzucać rzeczy. Miały dla niej dużą wartość sentymentalną. Poza tym, lubiła ich „stary" styl, całkiem różny od nowoczesnego minimalizmu. Orionowi było w zasadzie wszystko jedno, czy spał pod szarą kołdrą czy brązową w esy i floresy. Fanaberie żony były ściśle powiązane z jej pracą, więc nie narzekał. Regulus i Syriusz zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do tego stanu rzeczy i pomimo tego że ich pokoje były bardziej nowoczesne, nie wyobrażali sobie, by ktoś miał się pozbyć wzorzystej okleiny ze ścian czy ciężkich zasłon.

Ich meble miały w sobie wiele wspomnień. To mieszkanie nie miało żadnych. Jeszcze.

Syriusz ułożył kolekcję gier i komików obok siebie na półce tuż nad biurkiem i spojrzał się krytycznie swojej pracy. Trzeba było przyznać, ten pokój był większy niż poprzedni i czego by Syriusz nie robił, nie potrafił ustawić go tak, by przynajmniej przypominał jego były pokój. Frustrowało go to w pewnym sensie.

Otworzył kolejne pudło, tym razem z podręcznikami, i od razu poczuł się gorzej.

Nowa szkoła. Publiczna szkoła. Zwykłe szaraczki będą się uczyć razem z nim. On będzie musiał się _uczyć_. Zapowiadał się okropny rok.


End file.
